This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Tissue Processing and Analysis Core (TPAC) facility provides the WVU research community with technical services and material support for light and electron microscopic studies. The Core contains designated areas for tissue fixation, including animal perfusion fixation, as well as surgical microscopes for tissue dissection and a variety of microtomes and cryotomes for sectioning. Users receive services regarding all aspects of study design and tissue processing, as well as troubleshooting procedures and visualization techniques. Specific services offered range from routine histology services (frozen, plastic or paraffin sectioning), H&E staining, etc., and extend to immunocytochemistry, visualization of neuronal tract tracers, in situ hybridization, tissue microarray and TUNEL assays. Preparation of tissues for electron microscopy and ultra-thin sectioning services is also offered to facility users. Human brain tissues, obtained either in the course of surgical resections or from fresh cadaveric material is also available for researchers. A unique resource within the State of West Virginia, the TPAC offers multiple options for investigators to generate 3-D visualizations of their processed material. The TPAC is Co-Directed by two faculty members with substantial experience in light and electron microscopic histological techniques, and staffed by experienced and certified histotechnologists. Part of the TPAC is housed in newly constructed laboratory space in the Erma Byrd Biomedical Sciences Research Center.